There are many different types of closures available in the marketplace today. Depending on the intended function and specification of the closure (i.e. the force that the closure must be able to withstand, the direction of forces the closure will be subjected to, the weight of the closure, the size of the closure, the materials of the closure and the like), the correct closure must be selected for the particular application. For example, brassieres typically incorporate hook and eye type closures, trousers and shirts often incorporate through button-type closures, and infant garments typically incorporate snap-fit type closures. The present invention is directed to a closure of the type that may be used on garments, such as jackets, or articles, such as satchels.
Closures that are used on garments or other articles, such as satchels, are ideally capable of withstanding forces in any radial direction without inadvertent release of the closure. Furthermore, these closures are required to provide a secure engagement, as they are often subjected to relatively large applied forces. This second requirement often results in closures being provided that are designed to withstand forces in a limited range of directions, as these types of closures are better suited to withstanding higher forces. However, these types of closures can be inadvertently opened once a force is applied in the opposite or different direction to the normally-applied force. Therefore, there is often a trade-off between the level of separation force that can be resisted and the direction of separation forces that can be effectively resisted.
In addition to the foregoing, if omni-directional closures are not used, these closures increase the cost and time to manufacture the item, as the closures will have to be carefully aligned on the item before being connected to the item by stitching or welding. Finally, if omni-directional closures are not used, these closures are often much harder to align and manipulate than the omni-directional closures. This renders them unsuitable for certain applications, including those for young children and those with dexterity problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a closure that overcomes at least some of the above-identified problems. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a closure that is capable of withstanding relatively high separating forces in all radial directions that is also simple to manipulate. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a useful alternative choice of closure to the public.